


[Podfic] Morning

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] The Here Trilogy [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Animal Death, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Theology, Jealousy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 03, Prostate Massage, Service Top, The Pescatarian Lifestyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: They had made love again, afterward. Perhaps they made love every day.Hannibal's memory did not constitute their coming together as discrete occurrences, but a single, bright, shimmering structure: continuously elaborated and expanded. There was so much yet to discover about Will, his abandon and reticences and curious lacunae of experience, territories unknown – Hannibal was realizing – even to Will himself. All of it endlessly delightful.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petronia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petronia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045674) by [Petronia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petronia/pseuds/Petronia). 



> Recorded for Petronia, who generously bid for my podfic on Fandom Trumps Hate! <3 I hope you enjoy it!

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton

| 

## Morning

  


**Author:** Petronia  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Hannibal  
  
**Pairing:** Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** They had made love again, afterward. Perhaps they made love every day.  
  
Hannibal's memory did not constitute their coming together as discrete occurrences, but a single, bright, shimmering structure: continuously elaborated and expanded. There was so much yet to discover about Will, his abandon and reticences and curious lacunae of experience, territories unknown – Hannibal was realizing – even to Will himself. All of it endlessly delightful.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201703/%5bHannibal%5d%2003%20Morning.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8045674) | **Wordcount:** 4823  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201703/%5bHannibal%5d%2003%20Morning.mp3) | **Size:** 32 MB| **Duration:** 34:22  
[The Complete Here Trilogy [M4B]](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201703/%5bHannibal%5d%20The%20Here%20Trilogy.m4b) | **Size:** 34 MB| **Duration:** 1:11:24  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
